


Of Ice and Fire

by knifeboye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drowning, Hypothermia, M/M, klangst, so much klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifeboye/pseuds/knifeboye
Summary: Lance would go to hell and back for Keith.Or, well, jump off a cliff for him, at least.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karovie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karovie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sinking (art)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296867) by [karovie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karovie/pseuds/karovie). 



> This is a fic for Karovie's art "Sinking"! the link for it is above! 
> 
>  
> 
> I listened to this on repeat while I was writing, if anyone was curious: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YqUsAHTUPTU

Lance could feel it before he saw it.

It was a tipping of his balance- a complete tearing of the world from beneath his feet, leaving him to plunge into blackness, _screaming_.

The others were frantic- shouting things that didn’t make it past the horrible, shrill ringing in Lance’s ears. His blood pounded through his veins in a hot torrent of fear, stomach lurching and limbs growing weak. He didn’t process anything in the physical world, disconnected from his mind, floating and seeing everything from outside of his body.

He knew what happened.

And it came to him with a _wham_ \- like startling from a bad dream, a _horrible nightmare_ , gasping for desperate breaths and clutching at his heart and telling his mind _it wasn’t real._

Except this _was real_ , and Lance knew he wouldn’t be waking up to find himself in his bed back home, rising to the sound of his mother’s gentle voice and warm hugs. He wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep to the lull of ocean waves lapping at the shore, humid air leaking in through his cracked window.

Though the world had ceased around him, the firing of the lasers did not. They seemed almost faded, now- unrealistic. The only thing that mattered was--

Lance looked around him, searching for the familiar flash of red. It was always a consistent presence, and never too far from him, flanking his left, strong and resilient.

He wasn’t there. Keith _wasn’t there_.

Lance’s heart was pounding, and he was screaming louder- his shouts joining that of his fellow paladins.

Then he saw him- Keith, weaponless and at the mercy of a Galra soldier, who had his gun pointed and locked on the red paladin.

Lance was moving before he could even think twice about it.

He could see the Galra’s finger pull on the trigger.

Lance’s bayard shot at the soldier, hitting him straight on the back, and making his arms lift and jerk, his target adjust--

But his finger did not leave the trigger, and it _pulled_.

The laser ricocheted off the side of Keith’s helmet, sending it flying off his head, and then the red paladin took an involuntary, jilted step back, pushed by the force of the blast.

And he fell.

“ _KEITH!_ ” Lance shouted, but his voice fell on deaf ears as Keith disappeared from his line of sight, and fell into the icy waters below.

* * *

Team Voltron had been assimilating a plan for freeing the Arctic colony of the Paephs from the Galra’s rule for weeks, devising their mode of attack, and going over every possibility.

They never even anticipated what actually happened.

Everyone had come to a consensus on how to go about with things. They’d travel in pairs (besides Shiro, who went solo) on three space pods that Pidge had embedded with cloaking abilities, and sneak up on the Galra from the rear (and less guarded) side of the base. Allura would stay with Coran in the castle ship, which was also cloaked, just right in the atmosphere, and guard them from above.

It was an ice planet with only the Paephs, who had been under Galra rule for centuries. Their people had once been allies of the Alteans, and Allura felt it was her duty to free them.

However, the Galra had been tipped off on Team Voltron’s planned attack. And they were more than prepared.

So that’s how the paladins found themselves backed up to a cliff that overlooked a vast, icy ocean- pressing back at the Galra and trying desperately to defeat them, though they were outnumbered ten to one.

Allura supported them from the castle- firing at the Galra base, and doing a damn well job in aiding the paladins. But they had ships, and those ships charged at Allura, turning her focus from the defense of the paladins, to the defense of the castle.

Ultimately, they were all on their own, each left to depend on themselves, and nobody else. So Shiro gave the order, and they attacked.

Keith, like always, took the bulk of the fight. He had charged in with no hesitance, driven by pure instinct and hardheadedness.

And he was magnificent.

Though Lance was busy fighting off his own share of Galra, he couldn’t miss the way in which Keith tore through the army with a swiftness and grace that was almost inhuman. His face was set into a cold frown, teeth bared and heavyset eyebrows furrowed with rage as he downed soldier after soldier.

 _I’m glad he’s on our team_ , Lance had thought as he flanked Pidge, and took down a soldier to her right.

In the heat of battle, the paladins lost track of one another, finding time only to communicate the most important things through their comms. But they had come to a consensus- the Galra were too many in their forces, and there was no way they’d be able to get to their flight pods and evacuate.

They’d have to take the army down, or face death.

It was the strongest and most amazing Lance had ever seen his team. And though he didn’t know if they’d make it, he truly thought they stood a chance.

He was wrong.

* * *

Lance shot the Galra one more time, downing him before he sheathed his bayard, and ran towards the cliff’s edge.

_“Lance, don’t!”_

_“You idiot, you’re going to die!”_

_“Fall back, Lance!”_

He dove off the cliff, straight into the water below.

* * *

The coldest Lance had ever been was during his first year at the Garrison. He hadn’t prepared himself for the weather he’d be facing there, out in the isolated desert town.

He thought it’d be warm, just like Varadero. Of course it’d be dry, but Lance could handle that.

Nobody told him how cold the desert could get at night.

His first January there, Lance snuck out for a New Year’s party with Hunk. His roommate had warned him to dress warmly, but Lance had merely scoffed and insisted his light sweater would be fine.

Needless to say, when they snuck back to the Garrison that night, Lance ate his words. And he never heard the end of it from Hunk.

They had gotten locked out, and it was so cold that Lance’s lips had turned blue, and he couldn’t feel his fingers.

Hunk had to set off an emergency alarm to get them inside, thus waking up the entire academy.

Lance suffered days in the medical ward, and he and Hunk were nearly expelled.

Now, submerged in the _painfully numbing_ waters of this ice planet, that night at the Garrison seemed like child’s play. In fact, Lance _wished_ he was that warm.

His armor did little to block out the cold. It soaked through, freezing his limbs and making it nearly impossible to swim.

But he could see Keith through the clear water- could see him sinking lower, and lower, and Lance kicked hard, reaching out a hand to the red paladin.

Bubbles floated from Keith’s mouth like crystallized snow globes, shimmering in a ghostlike way, ascending through the water, leaving his lungs to fill with ice. A gloved hand seemed to extend towards Lance, the other limp at his side. His long hair floating about his face like a blot of ink, dark against his pale skin.

Bright red blood painted his forehead, lips, cheek. It clouded in the water, spilling mainly from his head wound.

Lance kicked harder.

When he was close enough, he reached out for Keith’s hand, brushing their fingers, unable to grab them. But he pushed harder and finally locked their hands, pulling Keith up, holding him against his chest.

His lungs were about to burst- felt frozen in his chest.

Lance kicked hard, knees popping from the abrupt action, sore and exhausted, shooting an excruciating pain through his nerves, through iced bones.

His vision was growing blurry, but the surface was _so near…._

His chest felt flattened, crushed, and he swallowed water, and it was like sharp glass--

Lance breached the surface with a raw gasp, coughing out the water from his lungs, and tugging Keith above the surface, so his head rested on Lance’s shoulder, the water draining from his mouth.

He looked around in a panic, desperately searching for somewhere they could go- for a strip of land.

Luck found the blue paladin- not too far off there was a stretch of ice, a flat snowscape covered with the occasional dune, extending off the eastern base of the cliffside.

Lance swam in that direction, bringing Keith with him, his extra weight slowing Lance down. Voices seemed to try and reach him, but Lance couldn’t hear them properly, the pounding in his ears too loud, masking every sense but the sight of the land before him, and the ice that was slowly consuming him.

He got to the elevated shore, and hauled Keith half up onto it, then lifted himself up, too. When he was on the snowy ground, he put his hands under Keith’s arms, and dragged his legs out of the water, pulling him fully onto the snow.

The blue paladin was shivering- trembling in his armor, overcome with spasms. But he pushed back the tremors, and removed his helmet, putting it to the side. Then he held Keith’s face, put an ear over his mouth.

He wasn’t breathing.

_He wasn’t breathing._

Lance’s shaking fingers flew to Keith’s neck, checking for a pulse.

It was weak, but it was there.

With no time to think, Lance tilted Keith’s head back, pinching his nose before he gave him four deep breaths.

The paladin didn’t move beneath him.

Lance took in the sharp, cold air around him, and breathed it into Keith’s lungs, again- deep and long, so his chest rose with the action.

Keith retched, coughing up water, and Lance pulled away quickly, a smile finding his face and a shaky laugh leaving his mouth. He rolled Keith onto his side, helping the half-unconscious paladin remove all the water from his lungs. Horrible hacking filled the silence around them, and Lance realized he couldn’t think of anything to say to Keith to express his relief. For once, words couldn’t find him. So he placed a hand gently on the back of his head, fingers tangled in the wet, dark hair there, and hope that spoke enough.

Eventually, Keith’s coughs stopped, and he grew limp, passing out. When Lance checked for a pulse and found it still there, rapid but stronger, he allowed his spent body to collapse on the ground by Keith. He curled into the red paladin, frozen arms grabbing him and pulling him near.

And he closed his eyes.

“ _Lance?! LANCE?!”_

Hunk….

_“LANCE, C’MON! SAY SOMETHING!”_

Pidge?

_“Lance! Can you hear us?”_

Lance’s eyes flew open, instantly met with the bright white of the sky and snow, and he turned his head towards his helmet, which was chaotic with his team’s voices. He reached a trembling hand out, and dragged the helmet closer to him before putting his arm back around Keith, unable to tear himself away from the warmth of the other paladin.

“Sh-sh-sh-iro.”

There were sighs of relief, and a commotion of both happiness and curses aimed at Lance.

“Lance,” Shiro spoke above a clamor of noise. “Did you get him? Did you get Keith?”

“I-I-I, g-g-g-gah… g-got huh-h-him,” Lance replied, elbows locked to his ribs, fingers curled, and arms pulling Keith closer.

“Lance! Listen,” Allura spoke, now. “Coran and I are fending off the last of the Galra ships, and the paladins are still overwhelmed on the ground! So I need you to do as I say, understand?”

“C-copy.”

“You need to remove the metal of both your uniforms. The flight suits underneath are waterproof, and made of a thermodynamic material. Use each other to stay warm. Share your body heat, and that should keep you two alive until we can get to you.”

“G-g-gaht it,” Lance slurred, already moving to remove Keith’s armor, his shaking, swollen gloved fingers making the task difficult. Once he managed, he moved to shed his own, handicapped by the growing numbness in his hands.

“We are going to get to you as soon as we can! Please, stay warm! And stay awake!”

“O-ok-k-k-kay.”

Lance’s teeth chattered harshly together, smashing and making his jaw and temples ache. But he worked at removing the last of his armor, then scooted towards Keith, pulling the paladin to him.

Keith wasn’t shivering- his lips were blue, and skin pale. But he was still breathing.

“K-Keith…” Lance whispered, looking at the red paladin’s profile- the rise of his nose and the coal black of his eyelashes against his cheek, and urged him with his gaze to wake up.

But he didn’t move- nothing but the ascending and descending of his chest revealed he was alive.

Lance moved closer, turning Keith on his side, so his back was pressed to Lance’s chest. He spooned the shorter boy, entwining their legs, and holding onto Keith’s arms with his hands, burying his face in Keith’s neck.

His shivers grew worse, but soon Keith was shivering, too, his breath skipping occasionally, in tune with Lance’s own quivering gasps of pain.

His elbow was propped under Keith’s cheek, keeping his face away from the snow. Keith’s nose and cheeks and ears were an alarming red, lips still blue, and Lance supposed he looked the same.

He squirmed closer to the red paladin, desperate for any ounce of warmth he could get.

It worked- Lance was keeping Keith incredibly warm, curling the shorter boy so that every bit of him was as warm as it could get, and moving his free hand about, rubbing heat in places that were cold to the touch.

Lance’s fingers were numb, back suffering from the whipping cold of the wind, but he ignored that and instead focused on the feel of Keith beneath his palm- on the heat and shape of him- firm in most places, but soft and relenting in others. He let his hand travel over Keith’s hips, thighs, stomach, arms, and he told himself that he was just keeping him warm.

And when his nose nuzzled into Keith’s neck and his lips felt the strange need to kiss the now-hot skin there, he told himself it was his frozen mind making him crazy.

So he shoved those thoughts away, and reminded himself that _he hated Keith_ , and that _they were rivals, right?_

_Right?_

But everything Lance felt told him otherwise: the blood red that enveloped his vision when he saw Keith, defenseless and at the mercy of a Galra soldier, and the way he had dove off a cliff after him- not an ounce of hesitation in his decision, mirroring Keith’s aggravating brashness.

Everything about Keith pulled Lance to him- from his infuriating, admirable bravery, all the way to his stupid haircut. Everything that Lance did seemed to point him back to the red paladin. His decision to follow Keith into the lab to save Shiro, Keith’s finding the blue lion, their constant petty rivalry, and their inevitable connection that made Lance undeniably  _stronger_.

It was all so obvious- Lance would go to Hell and back for Keith. He knew that, now- knew it the moment he saw Keith disappear down that cliff. He’d never be able to tear himself away from the red paladin.

And it felt _right._

Lance pulled Keith closer, and smiled into his neck.

The world faded to black.

* * *

_“How much longer?”_

_...Keith?_

_“Should be any tick, now,” Coran’s voice answered._

_“That’s what you said_ three hours ago!”

_Shiro’s voice broke in, stern yet concerned._

_“Maybe you should-”_

_“No! I know what you’re going to say. Just… I need to stay here. Please.”_

_“… Alright.”_

Silence.

_“I just… how long?”_

Silence.

 _“Well, seeing as many of the tissues of his back were frozen, they still need to regenerate new cells. Not to mention the impact the cold had on his organs.… The point is, he still needs to heal,” Coran replied. “And so do_ you _. Frankly, I’m surprised you got out this early. You should have been in the pod at least_ _another day!”_

_“I’m fine.”_

Silence….

_“Come on, Keith,” Shiro urged. “Let’s get you some food and rest. You can sleep in here, if you want.”_

_“... Okay.”_

* * *

_It came to him with a familiar noise- a light hush that grew into a crescendo of a collected pitter-pattering, a comforting sound that was_  home. _It formed a sheer, shimmering curtain. The sky was darkened, the air thick, and the ground covered in water._

_Rain. Lance saw the rain._

_And he saw the sun- saw it in Keith’s smile._

_The red paladin pulled him through the downpour, laughing, mouth stretched wide. And Lance followed, enraptured by his warmth._

_He was so warm._

_They weren’t in the rain, anymore. They were in the control room, standing by the enormous window that overlooked the galaxy they flew through, alone save for the stars that served as their audience._

_Keith’s hands held Lance’s. He looked up at him, eyes soft, and Lance wanted to get closer._

_He dared it- leaned in, and Keith reached up, and his hand was hot where it touched Lance’s cheek._

_He was fire._

_Their noses touched, and Keith’s breath puffed against Lance’s lips._

_His heart beat a rapid staccato in his breast. He was worried it’d burst through his skin, into Keith’s hands, never to return to his hollow chest._

_His palm found the small of Keith’s back, and he drew him in._

_He closed his eyes._

The real world came like a harsh slap back into reality, yanking him from the warmth of his dream, and instead supplying the warmth of Hunk’s arms as a substitute.

He shivered, and Hunk’s grip went tighter around him.

“Lance, are you okay?”

Lance’s arms were bent at his chest, hands curled into fists, and he worked to loosen them and spread his aching fingers.

“Yeah,” he sighed. “Yeah, I’m good.”

Then a thought came to him- the dream he was so harshly ripped from.

“Keith…?” he questioned, looking around.

Hunk gestured to the other side of the medical bay, where Keith laid in a small bed.

“He’s sleeping for the first time since he got out of the healing pod, yesterday… we really shouldn’t wake him, but you are in desperate need of some hot food, and an even hotter drink."

Lance was hesitant, gaze glued to the red paladin. Hunk spoke, again.

"I’ve very nearly replicated a _dulce de leche_. Just for you. Sound good?”

Lance finally tore his eyes away from Keith, and nodded.

“Yeah. Sounds good.”

* * *

The food was amazing, like some kind of spicy noodle dish, and Hunk filled Lance with it. They sat next to one another at the table, a blanket around Lance's shoulders as he ate and drank, listening to Hunk explain everything that had gone on in the past few days, since the others were apparently getting some much needed sleep. Lance figured it was late in their Earth-scheduled time frame: the castle lights were dimmed, and the halls and rooms were deathly quiet.

“We managed to take the Galra down thanks to the Paeph colony rising up and helping us out. They may be small, but those guys were surprisingly deadly in battle. Allura said their people have an impressive military background.”

Lance smiled as he drank the hot drink Hunk had made him. The concoction warmed his stomach, and reminded him of home.

He thought of rain, and felt a bitter nostalgia.

“Then, the moment Allura and Coran took down the last ship, Allura got into a pod and flew over to where you and Keith were. She said you two were nearly dead when she got there.”

Lance’s eyes widened, and Hunk read the question in them before he could even speak it.

“Keith’s helmet just barely blocked the shot from the Galra- there was some glass from his visor that cut his head. And he had one hell of a concussion. But, other than that and some mild hypothermia, he was fine. You saved his life.”

Lance let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He didn’t know what to say, so Hunk continued, seeming unnerved by Lance’s unusual silence.

“You were in real bad shape, though. When we got you in the pod, Coran said you were moments away from losing fingers, or even hands. A lot of your tissue had to be repaired… and, after two days, Keith got out of his pod, and he got all ballistic when he saw what happened to you. He refused to leave your side- Shiro almost considered knocking him out for his own good.”

Lance felt himself flush, but he managed a cocky smile. “I’ll definitely be holding that against him.”

“Yeah, yeah," Hunk laughed, smile wide, "you can do that. But first you gotta get some sleep. It’s late. Why don’t you go to your bed, and I’ll go get Keith to head over to his own room?”

Lance nodded, feeling drowsy despite having been in a state of frozen hypersleep for three days. He gave kudos to the warm drink that he had downed the last of. “Yeah, okay,” he yawned. He stood from his seat. “Night, buddy.”

Hunk gave him a gentle smile. "Goodnight."

* * *

The moment Lance got to his room, he took a hot shower, relishing in the scalding heat of it.

He never thought he’d be this warm, again.

Lance sighed as the water hit his sore back, closing his eyes and imagining the sound of the shower as rain. His mind went back to his dream.

It had felt so _real._

A pang hit his chest, and his heart sank as he thought of Keith- of his eyes looking at Lance with so much love--

He shut off the water, and stepped out.

Once Lance had put on his warm night clothes, and walked into his room, he heard a knock.

Letting out a groan, because his aching body wanted nothing more than to lie down forever, Lance made his way to the door.

“Hunk, I really just wanna--”

He cut himself off when the door phased open, revealing a tired and disheveled Keith. His eyes widened slightly as they observed Lance, as if looking at a ghost.

“Oh,” Lance spoke, and he swallowed hard, remnants of his dream teasing at the edge of his mind. “Keith. Hi. I, uh, thought you were… Hunk.”

Keith didn’t reply to that, looking Lance up and down quickly, then seeming shy.

Lance stepped to the side. “Do you wanna come in?”

The red paladin looked both grateful and alarmed. But he walked into Lance’s room, silent the whole while. He made his way to the center of it, arms crossed, seeming to gather his words.

“Are you-” Lance began.

“I wanted to thank you,” Keith’s low voice spoke, and he turned to look at Lance, meeting his eyes before shying away. “For… y’know.”

Lance licked his dry lips and nodded fast.

“Yeah. Uh, sure. Anytime.”

Keith’s eyes found Lance’s again, and they held something the blue paladin couldn’t decipher. He stepped closer to Lance, then stopped.

“How are you? Do you feel fine?”

Lance nodded, again. “Yeah- no, I’m okay. Perfect,” he babbled, and he was making his way towards Keith slowly before he caught himself, and drew back. Though the other paladin was nearly a head shorter, he still made Lance feel so small with that knowing, penetrating gaze.

It was silent.

“How’s your…?” Lance murmured, gesturing towards his head.

Keith’s fingers flew to his forehead, and retreated quickly. “It’s fine. I’m okay.”

“Good… that’s good.”

It was silent, and Lance could feel the tension in the air. It was unnatural- there was no quick banter or loose tone with them. They danced around one another, now- careful and gentle, and it was so unlike their usual interactions.

Something had changed. And Lance wanted to take the daring step that his mind urged him to.

Just as he was going to make the first move, Keith spoke.

“Well- I, uh, just wanted to check in before I slept. I’ll see you tomorrow. Thanks again, Lance,” he spoke as he made his way to the door.

Lance reached out so fast he made himself dizzy, and he caught Keith’s elbow, fingers curling around his arm.

His skin was so hot against Lance’s palm, he almost drew back from shock.

“Wait- please,” Lance begged, and he pulled Keith back to him. “Can you… you can stay here. I-if you want. Just… you don’t… have to go.”

He waited for it- waited for Keith’s fire to burn him- waited to drown in the brutal blow of rejection. He tensed, shielding his mind and emotions, and waited for Keith to say--

“Yeah. Okay.”

_What?_

Lance was so shocked, all he could do was stare at Keith- at the way the red paladin seemed more open. His eyes were clear- like something had been revealed to him.

He couldn’t help himself, then- Lance stepped forward, and he pulled Keith to him. Their chests were so close, he could feel Keith’s warmth.

For once, the red paladin looked caught off guard.

“I was really worried,” Lance admitted, and it all came pouring out of him- the whole trauma of the experience. “When that Galra aimed its gun at you, I just--”

“I know,” Keith spoke, and his voice was hushed, and a hesitant hand found Lance’s arm, gripping tight and giving it a reassuring squeeze. His hand didn't leave, though- remained there, burning at Lance's bicep. The red paladin seemed to struggle with his words. “I was worried about you, too.”

Lance smiled, and then it grew teasing.

“I win, by the way,” he spoke.

Keith raised an eyebrow. “In what?”

Lance’s smile grew wider. “I’m so much better at cradling you in my arms.”

Keith snorted. “ _God--_ ”

“My cuddling _saved your life--_ ”

“Oh my g- shut up. Just- stop talking,” Keith laughed, and Lance drank in his the sound of it, and the sight of his smile- the crinkle of his eyes and stretch of his lips, and the way he lifted a hand to cover his face, thin finger falling over his eyes.

His smile was the sun.

Lance’s hand closed over Keith’s- the warm fingers that covered his face.

Keith paused, and Lance met his eyes, watching carefully--

The red paladin was exposed, urging Lance on.

So he took the plunge, and removed Keith’s hand from his face, holding it in his own.

And he kissed his fingers, eyes fluttering closed.

He could hear Keith’s breath catch- could feel him move closer.

Lance turned Keith’s hand over, kissed his bare palm, then his wrist.

Keith’s hand found Lance’s shoulder, pulling him close as he ghosted his lips over Keith’s arm, making their way to his shoulder.

He looked up at the red paladin- saw him watching Lance’s every move intensely- eyes hooded- warm and inviting.

Lance kissed along Keith’s collarbone, to the hollow of his throat. He felt him swallow hard, then moved to place a kiss on the side of his neck, beneath his jaw, at a vein that pulsed fast.

“Lance…” Keith spoke, and his voice was a breathless wisp. It sent a pool of heat blossoming in Lance’s gut.

He kissed Keith’s jaw slowly. His hand moved from where it had settled on Keith’s hip, and gently held his chin as he pulled away, thumb rubbing carefully along his lower lip.

And when he looked up, the red paladin was looking at him with the same eyes Lance had seen in his dream. A gaze filled with something nobody could put into words.

Lance’s lips found Keith’s, and the red paladin exhaled through his nose, then pushed into Lance, demanding more.

Keith’s hands held Lance’s cheeks, and Lance’s arms wrapped tight around Keith’s waist.

Keith’s mouth was hot and confident, opening against Lance’s, and urging his own lips to part and let him in. And he chased away the last of the cold from the blue paladin with a swipe of his tongue, and a caress of his mouth.

Lance held onto Keith like a lifeline, gasping against his kiss, and Keith’s palms ran up Lance’s face, fingers curling into his hair, breaths hot against Lance’s chin as he kissed him, again. When they parted, heady breaths mingling and both dizzy with each other’s kisses, Lance spoke.

“I-” he started, then hesitated.

“I know,” Keith urged, smiling, and he met his eyes, the happiest Lance had ever seen him. “Me, too.”

Lance nodded, smiling, and he laughed- ecstatic with Keith's touch. “Good… that’s… good.”

Keith answered with a dimpled smile and kiss. Lance drank it in, smiling against Keith’s lips, and tugging him close. It was like being at that cliff’s edge- instinctive, absolute, natural, and  _terrifying_. It was the most scared Lance would ever be. But he wanted it- all of it.

So he dove in.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a Klance fic by me unless it ends with a cheesy kiss ;)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Rant to me about space gays on my tumblr: spacegaykogane.tumblr.com
> 
> Peace out, my dudes.


End file.
